Ultra Trinity
'Ultra Trinity '(ウルトラ.トリニティ, Urutora Torinitī) is a story following 3 Ultra-beings as they fight of the Nanoes Alien of Earth. It's opening song is "Flyaway" by Back-On. Plot In an alternate world; A world where the Ultras don't exist... Instead, the cruel Nanoes Alien Empire rules many galaxies. Because of this there are no Ultras, there is no force that could stop the Artificial Multi-Organism Aliens... The Nanoes Aliens where a race of Scientists who's experiments led to their 'evolution'. They are now beings made of small organic nano bot like creatures. These life forms; dubbed Nanoites by the Aliens, are used by the Aliens to corrupt and 'evolve' many Aliens and Kaiju into Psuedo Organic Mechanical beings. A Nanoes scientist discovered some odd presences drifting through space. He soon discovered that the presence was of many beigns made of light unconsciously drifting in space. The scientist captured this being and started testing one them with Nanoites. The results where unstable and the beings broke free and escaped. One of the beings; his name was Piros, found refuge in space debris, but he soon learned that this was one of many asteroid filled with Nanoites which where used when invading Planets. This particular one was headed for Earth, to mutate some life into soldiers for the conquest. Kira Ryusei was a young man with a normal life in Kobe and cared deeply for kids. However, one day a meteorite crashed near Kone. The special group AXEL was sent to investigate. Kira witnessed negotiations between a disguised Nanoes and a human. Kira was found out and the Nanoes revealed it's true formed and attacked him. Kira escaped with his life. Meanwhile, while investigating an Arstron emerged from underground, awoken by the Meteor. It was soon shot down. But the Nanoited on the meteor changed it into a Mechanical Arstron! The Artstron proved to powerful for AXEL and started towards Kobe. Kira, who just escaped from the Nanoes Alien, witnessed the monster enter the city. He saw many children just miss being killed by the monsters rampage. This angered the man and he then ran to confront the monster. He new what he was up against, but he didn't care. The Arstron proceeded to step on him, presumably killing him. Kira soon awoke to find himself alive in the foot print crater. He soon discovered an odd object in his pocket. The object started glowing and he heard a voice telling him to use it's power to defeat the monster. He touched the glowing gem on it, and was engulfed in red light. Arstron saw the light and turned to see where it came from. What he saw was not Kira, but a giant Red and Silver giant. The hero Ultraman Pyro! Later a 2 more Ultras appear, Ultraman Aero and Ultrawoman Nero. Around this time the Nanoes Invasion starts becoming full scale, and the fate of the Earth is left to the shaky hands of the inexperienced heroes. Characters Main Article Episodes Main Article AXEL Machines A handfull of special vehicles made for use of AXEL. AXEL-0-1 Kaizer Kaizer is a large fighter craft fitted with a cannon for use against Monsters. It is piloted by Captain Yagami. AXEL-0-2 Razer Razer is a fighter craft used by Kaito Kobayashi for combat. It can combine with the two Acers to form Raser. AXEL-0-3 Acer Acer are the basic fighter jet model used by AXEL. 2 are used by members Shun Hisakawa and Hotaru Koizumi. They can combine with Razer to form Raser. AXEL-0-X Raser Raser is a combat jet made from combining the 2 Acers with Razer. AXEL-0-4 Douser Douser is a rarely used sub used for aquatic investigations. AXEL-0-5 Driver Driver is vehicle used for ground assualt. It can also be used as a drill. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Elemental Ultras Category:HoshinoKaabi